


Love at First Bite

by MargaretFrost



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Gon Freecs, M/M, Top Killua Zoldyck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretFrost/pseuds/MargaretFrost
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Love at First Bite

*半架空，融合了类似狂野情人设定的乱七八糟的PWP  
*Mature

这个夜晚，小杰翻出奇犽小时候的家庭相册，从摆放得毫无规律，杂乱无章的箱子里，这只皮质封面的相册夹在一些哲学读物之间，原本漆黑发亮的封面沾满了灰，光鲜的外表在地下室朦胧的灯光下显得黯然失色。他用手指摩挲右下角蒙尘的一处，原本黯淡的黑色折射淡淡的亮光，那里用银线细细绣着一个名字。小杰从没在家里的任何一个角落见到过这个。他想，准是在搬家时被奇犽随手一丢。他向来对过去的家庭生活没什么留恋。

可黑漆漆的地下室不是它该在的地方。趁奇犽还在占用浴室，小杰把它从地下室带出来，将封皮擦拭干净。他回到卧室，将相册摊在腿上，一页一页翻看。相册里记录的全是奇犽小时候，从一岁到六岁不等，并不仅仅是小小的人类幼崽，还有更小的动物形态：跌跌撞撞，站立不稳的小小猫科动物，胎毛稀疏，浑身泛起脆弱的粉红，眼睛尚未睁开；再长大一些，变得好像一只洁白如雪的宠物猫咪，鼻头湿漉，蓝莹莹的眼睛圆溜溜地瞪镜头，对这个世界充满好奇。小杰从没见过这样幼小的奇犽，如此无害，天真，尚未长出利爪。他惊奇地翻阅着，心跳就要怦怦融化，手指从一张张褪色的照片上滑过，充满爱抚之意。

小杰看得入了迷，没听见奇犽从身后接近，他走路本就悄无声息的，直到床榻下沉，一道体温从身后将他缓缓包裹。

“你在看什么？”奇犽说，呼吸洒在颈侧，声音懒洋洋的，糅满湿热的水汽。他将下巴搁在小杰的肩头，感到贴在胸口的背脊條得绷紧。“没、没什么。”小杰迅速回答，要将展开的相册阖上，但奇犽的速度比他更快，他伸手拦住小杰的动作，只瞥了一眼，脸上就浮现出嫌恶的神色。

“你从哪里翻出这个东西的？”奇犽问，小杰支支吾吾，他总不能说：其实我顺着你的味道一路摸到地下室吧。奇犽皱着眉头浏览了几页，就有些受不了地将相册一把阖上，“别看了，到底有什么好看的。”他说得很凶，一边还将相册往外抽。

“你干什么呀！”小杰一下子从床上跳起来，将相册牢牢护在怀里，眼睛睁得圆圆地瞪着他，“让你别看！”奇犽毫不示弱地瞪回去，“为什么不让我看！”他们僵持不下，气喘吁吁地盯着彼此。一会儿，小杰的肩膀落下来。一如他们之前无数次大大小小的争吵，总会有一个率先低头的人。

“为什么我不能看啊。”他的声音焉焉的，有点伤心，又像在赌气，眼睛湿润地垂下了，“你就那么不愿意和我一起分享你的小时候吗。”

奇犽抑制不住地凝视那双棕色的，湿漉漉的眼睛。他甚至可以想象他此时的动物形态会是什么样子的，一只沮丧的，像是被主人抛弃的小狗，耳朵没精打采地耷拉着，尾巴焉焉垂在身后。这不公平，奇犽想。他并不是会轻易心软的人，但小杰总有无数种令自己心软的方法，仅仅是因为他会心甘情愿投降。

他将轻轻的别过脸去，捉住相册的手没有动，“并不是不原意给你看。”

“那你为什么要把它抢走呢”

奇犽没有立刻回答。小杰耐心地等待着，那双看向一边的蓝眼睛抬起来，轻轻扫过他，又垂下去。“因为那看起来一点也不像我。”他说，“而且，太脆弱了。”话一出口，奇犽就预感到自己会后悔。事实上，他只用余光瞟一眼小杰，就看见那双重新变得亮晶晶的眼睛。“可是，那时候奇犽小小的很可爱。”小杰确信自己看见从那张白皙脸颊上转瞬即逝的红晕，他的胆子很快就大起来，开始蹬鼻子上脸的，暖烘烘的体温凑过去，趁奇犽分神的片刻，他将相册一把夺回来。

“你看。”他将相册高高举起，展示其中的某一页：小小的，猫咪似的花豹幼崽睡得正香，脑袋歪在一边，袒露一片柔嫩的肚皮。奇犽只觉得脑袋里有什么正嗡嗡作响，血液凶猛地朝脸颊涌去。他快被羞耻击溃了，而罪魁祸首还捧着照片在一旁喋喋不休，“真的好可爱。”“那时候奇犽还那么小。”

“小杰。”他几乎是恶狠狠地说。

当小杰察觉到危险的时候已经迟了，事实上，再快的反应也比不过奇犽的速度。站在那处的不再是漂亮的人类少年，一只庞然大猫，抖一抖绸缎般洁白的美丽皮毛，不是照片里无害的宠物猫咪，而是真正的野兽，皮毛下的肌理随呼吸蠕动，有力、矫健，那双蓝莹莹的眼睛直勾勾地凝视他。他的动作灵活而迅疾，气势汹汹地跃向小杰，当他回过神，就已经被钉在地毯上，四肢摊平，与白色花豹四目相接。

“天啊，奇犽。”他气喘吁吁地，摔在地毯上的身体酸痛不已，“你当真吗？就为了这个？”

花豹用爪子将他轻而易举地摆弄，“你说呢。”变成花豹后的声音也变得沉沉的，他被奇犽像翻煎饼一样翻了个身，他企图变形挣脱奇犽的束缚，尖锐的牙齿却抵上后颈。“你敢变一下试试？”花豹说，念气在皮毛间轻飘飘地充盈，劈啪作响，释放出一簇簇细小的电流，小杰轻轻地睁大眼睛，发出一声短促的惊呼。

“奇、奇犽？”他的呼吸变得急促。又是一下，他的身体在这阵酥麻中泛起连绵的颤栗，他扭过头去寻找那双蓝眼睛，“你在干什么呀……”小杰说，奇犽没有回答，只是用手掌将他翻过来，看清他此刻的模样，看着他呼吸凌乱，眼眶发红，掌下的身躯细细颤抖。

“这是惩罚。”奇犽说，鼻尖碰一碰小杰的脸颊，伸出舌头舔一下他的下巴。刮人的，温热的舌头，从他的下颌滑落，再轻轻舔砥颈窝。在奇犽做这些的时候，小杰双眼紧闭，喉结在舌尖滑过肌肤时上下滚动，“你真的是——”他呢喃着，声音含笑，融化在接二连三的舔吻之中。那颗天鹅绒般的脑袋抵在手臂，隔着衣物在胸口又咬又舔，他痒得忍不住大笑，又时而被勾起一连串绵密的喘息，他被奇犽牢牢钉在身下，碾转身体企图躲闪一个又一个吻。“奇犽、”小杰的声音黏在喉咙里，他在奇犽叼起衣角时睁开眼睛，看到那双蓝眼睛一眨不眨地将他凝视，灯光摇曳在他的眼底，燃起两簇狭窄的火焰。

衣服被轻而易举地剥落了，他此刻身体赤裸，身体在花豹的舔砥下变得通红湿滑，“奇犽，变回来吧……”小杰说，语气几乎是在哄劝，“不。”奇犽说，继续埋首于眼前的身体，他还打算说些什么，却在下一秒弓起身子，痉挛般打颤，脖子朝后仰起，因为奇犽的舌头一路往下，碾过肚脐，最后含住了他。

他的手指陷入光滑的毛发，被舔得浑身发烫，半阖的眼睛渐渐变得迷离。粗糙的舌面缠绕在顶端，小杰发出一声惊喘，小腹随即紧紧地贴上去，半阖的嘴巴甚至无法做吞咽运动，只能发出嗯嗯的呻吟。小杰尽力不让自己失控，他没忘记自己现在是在一匹花豹身下，纵然所能做的仅仅是用掌根无力地抵在奇犽的脑袋。

他可能已经被上上下下舔遍了，现在那只脑袋正埋在他双腿之间，獠牙危险地擦过囊袋。这确实是某种惩罚，奇犽慢条斯理地舔着那里，丝毫不顾小杰的身体在怎样难捱地辗转。

“等一下奇犽、奇犽——”他在那具沉甸甸的身体压上来的时候意识到了危险，花豹毛茸茸的脑袋垂在颈窝，鼻息热腾腾地洒在肩头，“怎么？”“你不变回去吗？你不会打算就这样、”他用满含雾气的眼睛看着他，呼吸急促，身体不知为何在颤抖，那双蓝眼睛抬起来，在情欲的冲刷下变得更深。一双属于人类的眼睛。

“你在害怕吗？”奇犽问，舌尖纳入下巴上那滴摇摇欲坠的汗水。小杰没回答，只是无知无觉地摇摇头。他双颊酡红，眼睛迷蒙地瞧着他，云雾聚拢的瞳孔里，印出一只洁白野兽的倒影。

他把脑袋扭到一边，当奇犽的阴茎滑过臀缝，他能感受到后穴剧烈的翕动。小杰的呼吸一下子变得急促。“我会死的。”他小声说，发颤的声音含着掩盖不住的难耐。“你不会。”奇犽他注视身下脸颊红润的男孩。他勇敢无畏的小狗。他爱怜地用鼻尖蹭在他的脸颊，像是在抚慰。“抱紧我。”

就算奇犽不说，小杰也会这样做。他的手指在奇犽闯进身体时陷入他的背肌，太疼了，他几乎是在肉刺划过内壁的瞬间扬起脖子，发出痛苦的呻吟。“奇犽，”小杰的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼皮眨动，流下几滴眼泪，“好痛啊。”他溢出一声声抽吸，目光却好奇的黏在他们血肉相接的部位，忍不住尝试着扭动紧绷的身体，含在身体里的肉刺蹭到肉壁，他的身体立刻像翻滚的鱼那样弹起来，袒露光洁湿润的肚皮。这实在是太……小杰的视线紧紧凝视那处，属于动物的器官没入人类的身体。他的身体。从前端流出的液体濡湿奇犽洁白无瑕动物的皮毛，闪闪发亮。

奇犽没有说话，鼻息粗重，绷紧的背肌坚硬得像铁。他低下头，舔去他眼角不断滚落的液体，提腰动作起来。房间里响起时断时续的声音，起初是一阵压抑痛楚的抽吸，渐渐的，变成痛苦与快乐参半的呻吟。灯光在墙上投下一只身姿低伏的兽影，一片交媾中的人影，双脚悬在空中，随奇犽抽插的动作摇晃，蜷缩。

“奇、奇犽——”他的呻吟被撞得破碎不堪，他想起方才那匆匆一瞥印在眼底的淫乱场景，一头埋身于他的野兽，赤裸纠缠的身体，不禁眼眶发热，在背德的快感中湿热地烧起来。挺立的前端在花豹的毛发里摩挲，拍打，可怜地泛红充血，他忍不住向那处摸去，却被奇犽阻止了，他把厚重的肉垫按在他的手腕，轻轻用利齿咬着那处。

“奇犽，”小杰抬起湿润的眼睛，迷蒙地看向他，“摸摸我、你摸摸我——”他的声音饱含期翼，急切又充满渴求。他好想念那些爱抚，那些只有人类奇犽能给予的。有些动作的含义只属于人类。他闭上眼睛，身躯在渴求中迷乱地碾转，酥麻发软的身体在细细颤栗。他的心脏在爱意的折磨下酸胀的刺痛，泪水从紧阖的眼皮下溢出来，在一波波情欲的浪潮里，空白的脑袋里只清晰回响着一个念头。“我爱你，我好爱你……”这几乎是呜咽，但清楚地传到奇犽的耳朵里，伏在上方的身体微微一悚，在随即迎来的一阵陡然激烈的撞击中头晕目眩，张合的嘴巴发不出完整的声音。

他的身体滑进一个温暖的臂膀里，一双属于人类的手臂。小杰睁开双眼，他的情人、他的伴侣，漂亮的人类少年正用那双蓝眼睛注视着他，瞳孔放大，瓷白的脸颊上布满红晕与汗水。

“你变、”小杰的嘴唇张合，没来得及说完话的话被匆匆撞碎在吻里，他吻得是那样急切又那样毫无章法，嘴唇撞到牙齿，“狡猾。”奇犽的嘴唇在他的唇瓣上摩挲，没有给小杰说话的机会，又将贴上他的嘴巴。在闭上眼睛之前，他看见半阖的睫毛下一点点波光粼粼的蓝色。他张开嘴，让奇犽轻嘬舌尖，口腔温柔地将彼此包裹。他们缓慢，绵密地吻着。小杰往后仰，让彼此的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，心跳的频率慢慢合一，知道奇犽的手臂会牢牢托住他。

渐渐的，小杰开始喘不过气，手抵在奇犽胸前轻轻推了他一下，让嘴唇稍稍分开，这时候他才说出第一个完整的句子，“你真的、小肚鸡肠。”话音刚落，小杰就睁大眼睛，发出一声猝不及防的惊喘。他差点忘记奇犽还埋在他的身体里，对方嘲弄地看着他，蓝眼睛被点亮了。浮在浪尖的一颗珍珠，明亮，耀眼的，在陡然寂静的房间里嘀嗒闪烁。

一只蝴蝶跌跌撞撞地闯进来，在他的心扉扇动柔软的翅膀。他有些痴迷地看着那双眼睛，目不转睛，只是安静地凝视。他的心脏急促跳动，呼吸无知无觉地收敛了。然后他像是在那双眼睛里看到了什么，脸颊缓缓地涨红了。这样的小杰很少见，奇犽带着点稀奇看着他。“哦。”小杰说，嘴巴吃惊地张成一个圆。出乎奇犽的意料，他把脸埋进掌心，漏在外面的脸颊红得发烫。

“怎么了？”奇犽问。

一会儿，掌心下传来闷闷的声音：“我看起来太蠢了……我流了鼻涕，还流了口水，有点恶心，而且，”他顿了顿，继而有些难为情地说，“你刚刚还亲了我。”

寂静。然后是笑声，小杰在掌心绝望地呻吟，当他遮住脸，就再也没有多余的手遮住耳朵，因此奇犽被逗乐的笑声像流水，泠泠地撞在他的耳膜，令他身体蜷缩。“你原来还知道害羞啊。”他说，声音被刚才的笑声融化了，他看着小杰弓起的身子，不再是一具儿童的身体，做这个动作看上去笨手笨脚，不大明智。明明是个抽高长大的青少年，也没比十二岁聪明多少。但他却依旧被击沉了。他看着小杰，他黑头发，笑容永远灿烂，却在此刻脸颊绯红，害羞不已的爱人，寂静时刻，听到耳畔心脏隆隆的跳动，如同曾经在胸腔响起的第一声心跳。每一次。为他。

“看着确实挺蠢的。”他听到奇犽这样说。覆在脸上的手被剥开了，轻柔，却不容置喙。“不过姑且也算可爱吧，至于口水，嗯，你应该知道我尝过比这个更……”

“奇犽！”

他看到小杰此刻毫无遮拦的湿红脸颊，汗水与未干的泪痕在上面晶莹闪烁，眼睛亮得像蜂蜜，里面满含幸福的窘迫，只是那样心无旁骛地注视他。他的心被这阵目光轻轻一触，在那阵无可挽回的爱意冲刷下狂喜地颤栗。已经这样多久？他就像注视着整个世界那样，毫无保留地注视他。他们深深地，安静地凝视，奇犽想，他知道小杰从他的眼睛里看到什么。他们从彼此的眼睛里找到自己。

他低头，将嘴唇印在小杰的胳膊上，在那处有一道年代久远的伤痕，是他们经历漫长分别，再次重逢后的不久，于某次任务中落下的。它的形状就像一块残缺不全的拼图，而奇犽的胳膊上是它的另一半，在一次次相拥与爱抚中完整。他们湿漉漉，汗涔涔，温存地拥抱，动作充满柔情与熟稔，将四肢相互纠缠，骨头撞在一起，手在对方的掌心，仿佛成为对方身体的一部分。

“我还是不明白。”小杰在他的怀里打哈欠，轻声嘟囔。  
“不明白什么？”  
“为什么不让我看你小时候的照片。”  
一听到这个，奇犽的脑袋又一跳一跳地疼起来。“不……就是，没什么可看的吧。”他把视线别开，这样至少就看不见自己在小杰眼睛里的样子，“更何况，那都已经是过去的事情了。”

“可是，我也想拥有你的过去。”小杰说。奇犽的眼睛睁大了。他没有注意到奇犽的小动作，只是将脑袋在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，更舒服地靠在那里。“奇犽，”他的声音再次响起，“你知道的，我是个自私的人。”

不，你永远不会是。奇犽躺在那里，一动未动，就好像小杰的话里蕴含某种魔咒，能轻而易举地让他破碎或新生。他的心跳怦怦加速，他知道小杰清楚的听到了，因为垂在肩头的重量消失，小杰用手肘支起身体，从上方望进他的眼睛。“我可能拥有你的现在，但我也想拥有你的过去，还有你的未来。”

有什么声音在奇犽耳畔嗡鸣，心脏在胸腔剧烈鼓噪，仿佛带他回到那多年前那个南半球永恒的夏季。那时候的他才刚满十二岁，下定决心要逃离家庭，对自己的未来一无所知，摇摆不定，也不知前路通向何方。他将很快来到猎人考试的会场。一切的起点。他会无所事事，闲逛，然后找到小杰的身影。我会找到你，在那一刻，你也会将目光投向我，我会第一次听见耳畔响起生命的声音。我们会一起去到那么多的地方，在毫无准备时被迫一起面对这个世界，付出那么多的代价，终于在伤痕累累后意识到彼此的意义。这是多么好的事，在广阔又狭窄的世界里，得以触摸到爱，并得知爱为何物的人寥寥无几。又有多少人能够在了解爱的本质后仍勇敢相爱。

而这一定是命运给予他们勇气的嘉奖。

END


End file.
